August the Thirteenth
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Roxas discovers the magic of Tumblr/Fanfiction, and he works up the courage to tell Axel. The sleepy redhead doesnt immediately pick up on Roxas' subtle shy hints, but eventually he finds out just what us yaoi fangirls do on August the Thirteenth ;
1. Something You Should See

"Axel?" The redhead heard a soft voice beckon gently.

"M?" The pryo didn't want to wake up, not after a long day and night of hanging out with his best friends within the entire castle of all its thirteen members.

"There's something you should see." The voice said timidly, forcing Axel to sigh as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Roxas? What's going on?" Axel asked, wondering what could have brought his blonde best friend into his room while he slept.

"Do, do you know what today is?" Roxas asked, seemingly nervous.

"Uh, Monday?" Axel guessed; he really did have too much fun last night with Demyx, Luxord, and even Xigbar.

"No, I mean, the date." Roxas clarified while his fingers fidgeted nervously in his hands.

"The thirteenth?" Axel guessed again, wishing the blonde would hurry up to his point so he could catch some sleep.

"Yeah, August thirteenth." Roxas nodded.

"And?" Axel asked, afraid he might be coming off as rude to the delicate blond, but his sleep was very important to him.

"Well, our numbers in the organization are eight and thirteen." Roxas gulped.

"Rox, come on, I'm slow when I'm hung-over." Axel groaned.

"Zexion told me about something he discovered during his research."

"And what might that be?" Axel asked with a sigh, becoming extremely impatient.

"It's a website, and it, it's really quite powerful."

"Powerful? Like hearts?" Axel was slowly gaining interest in the conversation.

"I'm not sure. He showed it to me, saying that I should see it, since it, it, it's about ….us." Roxas swallowed hard, leaving Axel to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Us?"

"Yeah. Apparently, we have….fans."

"Fans? Like, air condition?" Axel didn't understand.

"No, like, girls who really like us."

"Oh, well that's nothing new. I mean, have you seen the way Larxene eyes me?" Axel asked confidently.

"Not like that Axel," Roxas wished he could share what was on his mind without actually having to say it.

"What's going on Rox? Just spill. We've been best friends since you came to Castle Oblivion, so you can tell me anything." Axel shrugged happily.

"I know we're good friends; that's what makes this awkward." Roxas rubbed his arm shyly.

"Makes what awkward?" Axel titled his head.

"Apparently on August Thirteenth, girls draw pictures, and write stories," Roxas started.

"Ok, well, uh, I'm sure people write and draw every single day, so I still don't get the point." Axel coughed.

"They're not just any kind of sotries and drawings Axe!" Roxas finally warmed up enough to be blunt.

"Then why don't you save us time and tell me?" Axel stretched his exhausted body.

"The pictures are of us."

"Of us?" Axel asked, still not sure he completely understood the severity of Roxas' concern.

"Yeah, of us, doing stuff," Roxas blushed as he looked away.

"Stuff?" Axel felt like he was being tortured with the slow rate at which he gained the vague information Roxas fed him.

"You know," Roxas motioned helplessly with his hands. "Stuff!"

"Rox, I'm going to say this once: I got wasted last night with Xigbar before losing all my cigarretes in a poker match with Luxord before skinny dipping with Demyx. How I remember all of that is still a mystery. My point is: I'm not in the mood to play the guessing game!" Axel shouted, fond of the blonde boy he knew as his best friend, but he had always wished that Roxas was more upfront about things that were on his mind.

"Girls draw pictures and write stories about us having gay sex because August Thirteenth is our pair day!" Roxas yelled with closed eyes, bracing for impact as he stood trembling.

"Huh?" Axel's eyes widened.

"Zexion found these websites where girls, and some guys, upload that shit online, and they share it with each other."

"How did Zexion stumble upon that?" Axel thought with a finger to his chin.

"I don't know. He said he was looking for research about what our bodies are capable of without hearts, and somehow he found stuff about the Superior and Saix. Then, out of curiousity, he said that there's stuff for him and Demyx too. Apparently we all have some sort of fan base where girls pair us with each other."

"Hah! Superior and Saix!?" Axel laughed hysterically.

"You're missing the point!" Roxas stomped his foot.

"So let me get this straight, there are girls out there who want to see us gay, for each other?" Axel bit his lip, holding in his boisterous laughter as Roxas nodded. "Ahahahaha! Oh man," Axel wipped a tear from his smiling eyes.

"Ugh, go back to bed," Roxas turned around, giving up on his mission.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Axel jumped out of bed in his red flame boxers.

"What?" Roxas asked irritably with a roll of his eyes.

"You mad?" Axel asked shocked, wondering why the blonde was really that frustrated.

"No," Roxas lied unconvincingly as he gulped.

"Rox, spit it out," Axel put his hands on his pale hips.

"Well, Demyx and Zexion make a great pair, just like the stories, and the drawings. I've even overheard the rumors about the Superior and Saix too, so I, I wonder if these girls know something we don't."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked curiously.

"What if they can feel the love that we can't, cause we don't have hearts?" Roxas felt stupid for asking such a question, but that didn't stop him.

"Rox, that's ridiculous." Axel chuckled.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Roxas yelled, hating the mockery that he sensed. The blonde lashed around to leave before Axel grabbed his wrist.

"You going to let me finish?" Axel asked as he turned Roxas around. Roxas nodded reluctantly. "I was going to say, that's ridiculous, since, first of all, those arent rumors. Saix and Xemnas have been hooking up for a long time now. But what's makes your theory even more ridiculous is that, I don't need a heart to know that if I did, I'd give it to you," Axel smiled before Roxas' body froze in shock.

"Wh-wha-what?" Roxas couldn't even swallow as his nerves intensified with every second that Axel stared into his shaking eyes.

"I love you Roxas. I always have. I always will." Axel leaned down to plant the softest of kisses on trembling pink lips.

"You do?" Roxas felt like he was stuck in some alternate universe. First he found out about the drawings and stories, and then it turns out that Axel had feelings for him? It was too much to take in at once.

"Of course I do. Why else would I pay Zexion a couple nights ago to show you that website? You think it's a coincidence?" Axel winked.

"Huh?!" Roxas took a step back.

"I've known about it for a while, and I got to say, I love it." Axel shrugged in his confession.

"You do?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah; thousands of girls idolize me and draw me as this sexy god making love with this incredibly hot blonde boy. I mean, wouldn't you enjoy it too?" Axel asked with a smirk.

Roxas blushed as he looked down, a shy smile on his face. "I'm glad you like it too."

"Oh, so you do like it? That's good to hear." Axel put his hands on the blonde boy's hips.

"Axel?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Axel gazed deeply into sea blue orbs.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Roxas felt silly for using the word 'feel' in relation to their heartless bodies, but he amongst many others in the Organization refused to believe that they truly were incapable of feeling.

"Since the first time we shared sea salt ice cream on the clock tower." Axel smiled.

"That was soon after I started training here." Roxas smiled back.

"Yeah. I have to say, it's really nice to know that I don't have to hide the way I feel about you." Axel kissed Roxas' temple.

"You've never been one to have secrets." Roxas said.

"True, but I didn't want to make things awkward between us. I mean, pretty much all of us here are gay, so I guess those girls are onto us, but still, you never showed any signs of what your preference was, so I figured I should wait till I had a clue."

"What gave me away?" Roxas asked curiously.

"The way you stared at me while I was skinny dipping." Axel whispered seductively into Roxas' ear, forcing the blonde to whimper in his raw desire.

"Mmmph, Axe," Roxas moaned, his hands rushing to Axel's biceps, squeezing as the redhead lavished his ear with his determined tongue. It dove and pushed as far in as it could, leaving the blonde to pant through a wide open mouth, eyes forced closed, all while his legs quaked.

"Originally I was going to sleep in to have the energy to do this later, but seeing you react so strongly is giving me more than enough energy." Axel pulled back with a satisfied grin.

"Do what?" Roxas asked, his voice weak as his body tried to regain a calm composure.

"I want to go on that website and look at all the pictures, and read the stories, with you. And then, for the ones we really like," Axel leaned back in, his breath hot and heavy as it suffocated Roxas' ear, "I want to imitate them."

"Im-im-imitate?" Roxas' knees buckled as he held onto Axel's shoulders.

"Let's see just how much these girls know about gay sex," Axel snickered, slowly tracing his hands up the back of Roxas' shirt.

The blonde loved the attention, but he knew he could really get Axel going if he tried.

"Oh trust me, they do," Roxas winked as he stepped back, gulping hard, attempting to look confident the way that the redhead always seemed to do.

"And how do you know?" Axel asked with an impressed smile.

"Cause I spent all night reading them." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck.

"And?" Axel asked, genuinely curious and excited.

"And if we're going to attempt the stuff they're writing, we better get started." Roxas crossed his arms, giving a playfully indifferent shrug.

Axel licked his lips before he let out a low growl.

"This is going to be the best August the Thirteenth ever."

* * *

**Authors Note**: As much as i'd LOVE to write a lemon for this, i have a final exam worth half of my grade tomorrow, so sadly i have to study. BUT i promise there will be a lemon for this SOON, so please follow/favorite to get the update! I really wish i didnt have an exam so i could spend all day writing AkuRoku-y goodness, but alas my textbook calls. Thank you for reading! (Also, i apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I spent a total of 40 minutes on this story which includes coming up with the storyline, typing it up, and opening this website! No time to edit, must study!)

**Love, Sarabellum**


	2. This Love Will Never End

"What about this one?" Axel asked after he and Roxas spent thirty minutes looking on his laptop of pictures of him and Roxas engaging in sexual activities.

"Are you really that flexible?" Roxas asked in suspicion.

"Goddammit do these girls realize that just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean that we don't have bones either?!" Axel sighed loudly.

"This one looks fun and doable," Roxas shrugged lightly.

"I like doable, just like you," Axel winked before he glanced over to the picture Roxas was pointing to, and the second his eyes made contact with it, he laughed hysterically.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

"That's the first one I've seen where you're topping." Axel explained, s till laughing as Roxas frowned, looking away in dismay. "Roxy?" Axel realized that the blonde took it personal.

"Nevermind," Roxas began to scroll down on the laptop when Axel stopped him.

"I think it's sexy," Axel gave a shy smile.

"It's fine," Roxas shook his head.

"No, Roxy, I like it. I'd love to see that naughty, dominate side of you." Axel flashed a friendly grin before he kissed the blonde's neck.

"Really?" Roxas was trying to hide the lack of confidence that was growing inside him.

"Yeah, everything you do is sexy." Axel locked his fingers with Roxas', rubbing his thumb against the back of Roxas' shaking hand.

"Thanks," Roxas blushed lightly before he gulped. "Do, do you want to try it?"

"Sure," Axel tried to smile reassuringly, deep down inside wishing he could have been the top, as he always preferred, but he knew he needed to show Roxas how serious he was about truly caring about him.

"I, uh, I'm, I've never done this before." Roxas confessed with adverting eyes.

"It's fine." Axel shrugged, secretly admiring the blonde's adorable innocence.

"Umm," Roxas put a finger to his bottom lip, unsure of how to start.

"Here," Axel laid on his back, situating himself comfortably before he returned his attention to Roxas. "Lay on top of me." The redhead instructed, and the blonde silently obeyed. "Now, give me a kiss," Axel gently walked Roxas through the steps. The blonde timidly puckered his lips and slowly brought them to Axel's, making a light tap before Axel smiled. "Don't be afraid to go for tongue."

Roxas nodded before he politely asked for entrance by delicately sweeping his shaking pink muscle across smooth lips, that parted without hesitation. Roxas inhaled deeply through his nose before he plunged his tongue inside, dying to navigate his way through the pyro's mouth.

The two continued the passionate kiss before Roxas sat up, straddling Axel's hips as they each caught their breath's.

"Now," Axel sat up with Roxas still in his lap. "This time as we kiss, take my wrists, and pin them above my head." Axel tried to help the blonde as he coached him through some good first steps.

"Alright," Roxas bit his lip before he did as he was instructed.

"Damn, this is really hot." Axel grinned encouragingly as Roxas blushed.

"Axel?" Roxas panicked, his eyes going wide as an important question popped in his head.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Axel inhaled deeply, his chest pushing upward with an anxious anticipation for attention.

"Do…do you have any," Roxas' eyes averted elsewhere. "Any uh,"

"Any?" Axel waited patiently as Roxas gulped down the word before he regurgitated it up uneasily.

"Any lube," Roxas bit his lip.

"Oh shit," Axel sighed as he thought, his wrists still pinned above his head.

"We can stop," Roxas offered shyly yet sincerely.

"Nonsense, I'll just ask the one guy who I know has some." Axel smiled confidently. "Um, I might need my hands back though," Axel chuckled, so Roxas released his nervously tight grip before he moved off of the redhead, who took his phone from his dresser and dialed the number nine. "I love speed deal." He waited patiently before his call was answered. "Hey Demyx, do you think you can help Roxas and I out? No I don't want a lullaby, I want lube. Yeah, tell your boyfriend I said thanks again. So, is it ok? Really? Sweet, thanks Dem. What's that? Hang on, let me ask," Axel pushed the phone away from his face. "Roxy, did you want to use a condom?"

Roxas blinked rapidly several times before he gulped. "Uh,"

"No thanks, I'm sure we'll be fine. Yeah, ok, thanks Dem. Bye." Axel hung up. "So he'll be here soon to drop off some lube." Axel stretched.

"Funny, I never pictured Zexion as the type to be so….intimate. He just doesn't come off that way." Roxas said.

"Oh I bet he comes alright," Axel winked before Roxas rolled his eyes. "He's always so serious with a stick up his tight ass, but it's because of his tight ass that I know that Demyx always has lube around." Axel shrugged.

"And how do you know such things about Zexion's body?" Roxas asked with his hands on his hips with a hint of jealousy.

"Demyx has a big mouth." Axel put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, well, how much longer until," Roxas started but was cut off when a cheerfully mulleted blonde warped into the room.

"Oh, you two aren't naked yet." Demyx blurted as Axel shook his head lightheartedly.

"Not yet, still rocking the boxers." Axel said.

"Well, I don't want to keep you two waiting. Go ahead and keep it, since Zexy and I have plenty. Enjoy!" Demyx tossed Axel the liquid before he warped away.

"So," Roxas coughed awkwardly. He knew he couldn't complain about not having much privacy, since it came with the package of living in a castle with eleven other most likely gay men, and Larxene.

"Let's get started." Axel clapped his hands together before he pushed the container of lube in Roxas' direction.

"Is, is it going to hurt you? I, I don't want to hurt you." Roxas gulped with innocent eyes.

"Well yeah, I mean, I give it a hell of a lot more than I take it, so I need to be stretched badly." Axel scratched his head.

Roxas thought for a brief moment before he scratched his head. "Here," He returned the lube to the redhead.

"What's the matter?" Axel asked.

"I, I don't want to top anymore."

"Rox, it's ok. I don't mind."

"No, it's just too intimidating, and I don't like looking so inexperienced. Please? Can you?" Roxas gulped as Axel smiled.

"Sure thing baby. Come here, I'll stretch you real good, nice and slow, ok?"

"Ok," Roxas crawled on the bed over to the pyro.

"Alright, lay down," Axel kneeled by Roxas' knees before he spread them apart.

"Axe?" Roxas hurried to close his eyes.

"Yes?"

"This is embarrassing. I, I don't think I can," Roxas started to pant.

"Shh, you're fine Roxy. There's no need to be embarrassed with this gorgeous body of yours."

"I'm nervous." Roxas shook, not even fully stripped yet.

"So am I. Let's be nervous together," Axel rubbed Roxas' chest to calm him down and heat him up.

"Kay," Roxas slid out of his briefs, holding his package in his trembling hands.

"You're so cute," Axel kissed the blonde's temple.

"Axe?" Roxas bit his lip, already feeling too needy.

"What is it my love?" Axel asked, circling his hand over the shy boy's tummy, gently and lovingly.

"Can we just, I don't know, cuddle? I, I'm nervous; maybe it'll help," Roxas gulped.

"Of course," Axel moved to spoon Roxas, holding him tightly as he continued to grant his fingers the freedom to taste such pale, smooth skin.

"Th-thank you," Roxas shuddered, already giving into the welcome touch.

"It's my pleasure," Axel whispered huskily, extending the massage up Roxas' back for a silent ten minutes.

"This is really relaxing." Roxas let in a deep breath.

"I love it." Axel explored Roxas' pectorals.

"I love you," Roxas blushed deeply.

At that, Axel sat up, pushed Roxas on his back, and kissed his lips ever so lightly.

"I love you too." Axel let out a deep moan before he started making out with the anxious blonde, who remained on his back.

"I think I'm ready." Roxas' cheeks stained red as he looked anywhere besides Axel's eyes.

"You sure?" Axel ran his finger along Roxas' cheek.

"Yeah. I just wanted to cuddle for a little bit." Roxas locked his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Well who doesn't love some naked cuddling?" Axel chuckled.

"Shall we?" Roxas didn't know how else to begin, so with a light shiver, he asked.

"Let's get started." Axel sat upright and squirted the lube into his hand.

"Ok, I'm going to pour some of this over you so that it can seep inside, ok?" Axel warned as Roxas pulled his junk up towards his stomach so that Axel could empty some of the lube bottle into his ass.

"Eh," Roxas kicked one of his legs at the sensation of the liquid spilling inside him.

"Shh, there we go nice and easy," Axel rubbed the lube that was in his hands around three of his fingers, coating them well. "I'm going to put in the first," he announced before he plunged one finger inside of the timid boy.

"Ah!" Roxas grimaced as his hole became occupied for the first time.

"Mmm, nice and warm." Axel smiled as he swirled it around. "In with the next," Axel wriggled his second finger inside, holding Roxas' hand with his other as the blonde squirmed uneasily.

"Mph, agh," Roxas grunted.

"You ok?" Axel asked before Roxas nodded.

"I'm nervous," Roxas shuddered, not liking the vulnerability of his position.

"You're beautiful." Axel kissed the blonde's sweaty brow just as he thrusted another finger inside.

"Hah!" Roxas gasped, squirming lightly before he adjusted to the new sensations.

"Shh, come here," Axel leaned down to make out with the panting blonde who did his best to continue his sporadic breathing with Axel's tongue deep into his mouth.

Axel's tongue moved swiftly as he wasted no time before gently planting a relaxing kiss on Roxas' forehead.

"You should kneel," Axel instructed, guiding Roxas on his knees as he continued to stretch him.

"This, it's weird," Roxas kept his eyes closed as Axel dove his hands in slowly, going as deep as he could without hurting him.

"Good boy," Axel used his other hand to rub the pale round skin before him.

"Mmph," Roxas' hips subconsciously thrusted as a result of the stimulation he was gladly receiving. At that reaction, Axel sped up, causing Roxas to moan faster.

"I want to go as deep in you as I can," Axel's eyes sparkled with determination as he pushed his fingers in roughly, forcing Roxas to let out a cry.

"Oh god," Roxas trembled, wanting to feel more of the redhead. "Hurry!" Roxas begged.

"I think you're stretched pretty well." Axel reached under and tugged on Roxas' heavy erection.

"My heart," Roxas whined. The combination of such soft kiss mixed with the heated passion was almost too much for his pounding chest.

Axel sat up straight, took Roxas' hand, and placed it over his heart.

"What?" Roxas whispered, shocked at the feeling of Axel's rapid heartbeat.

"You shouldn't be surprised. This is what you do to me." Axel inhaled deeply as Roxas closed his eyes.

"Axel," Roxas gulped right when Axel took Roxas' ankles and lifted them up towards his own face. "Wait!" Roxas cried out as Axel lined himself up with Roxas' entrance.

"Just relax," Axel advised, preparing to push inside.

"I can't," Roxas quaked as Axel's manhood slowly traveled inward.

"Mmm, warm." Axel grinned in satisfaction before going further in. Roxas moaned as Axel continued to thrust, causing the bed to creak against the wall.

"Nygh!" Roxas groaned as the thrusting quickened.

"Almost," Axel let go of Roxas' ankles before moving his hands to his own back, guiding himself in steadily.

"I, I think," Roxas nearly choked on his own pleasure and words.

"Oh god," Axel hung his head low enough for Roxas to clasp his arms around it, keeping him secure by his side for the few remaining thrusts.

"Ah!" Roxas let out a shout as he released, soon followed by the redhead.

"You've no idea," Axel took a rushed breath, "how long I've been waiting,"

Roxas looked at him curiously as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

"I love you Roxas," Axel lowered his body by the blonde and held him tightly.

"Love you too," Roxas said softly into Axel's ear.

"You ok?" Axel pulled back to look into blue eyes after he sensed a disturbance in Roxas' voice.

"I just don't want this to end, since tomorrow isn't the thirteenth." Roxas admitted shyly. At that, Axel chuckled.

"Silly," he granted Roxas' brow with a peck. "This love for you will never end."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know that this lemon is super short, and for that I apologize. I don't know why, but being single is really hitting me hard right now. An ex asked me to take him back and I agreed, but within a week he cheated on me and now I'm just….I guess I'm struggling with my own self worth. The past two guys I've crushed on have also been fails, being that one is gay and the other stopped talking to me, so I'm just trying to keep my spirits up right now. I know that writing helps, since my KH yaoi is the closest thing to a relationship that I'll have, but I do get a bit discouraged when I see all my friends in their year long, wonderful relationships, and here I am on my third year straight of not being kissed . I don't know why I'm sharing this. This is like, super embarrassing and sad, but whatever, at the moment, I've stopped caring about a lot of things, so yeah….on with the story!

No, **there will not be a sequel or an extension to this**, sorry, just way too busy and I have way too many other stories. I started a new Soriku which I'm super excited for, so that's been keeping me busy.

**Thank you everyone for your enthusiasm in requesting a sequel! And again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. I truly am thankful for all of my support here on fanfic!**

**Love, Sarabellum**


End file.
